Hinata Tries Sasuke's Big Thing Squeal: The Unknown Affair
by bigredfox10
Summary: After a huge argument between Hinata and her boyfriend Naruto, Hinata goes to Sasuke's house for comfort. Sasuke, who secretly loves Hinata, takes the chance and had sex with her in the heat of the moment. Since that incident happened, Hinata now realizes that she actually loves Sasuke more than Naruto and she will do everything in her power to keep the affair a secret from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. **

**Hi, everyone! This is the squeal to "Hinata Tries Sasuke's Big Thing". This squeal was requested by an anonymous reader. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

Naruto and Hinata were walking home from Sasuke's house in total silence. Neither one of them knowing what to say to the other. Once they entered their house, Naruto decided to be the first to speak.

"Hinata, we need to talk." he said sternly.

"About what?" she asked nervously.

"About Sasuke."

"What about him?"

"Why are you being so nice to him?" he asked.

"Because he's our friend." she answered.

"Pfft, he's not _my_ friend." Naruto scoffed while folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, he's _my_ friend so why can't I be nice to him?" the teen girl countered back.

"Because Hinata, he's using your kindness for his own needs. I mean, you give him some of the tomatoes you've grown in the yard for no reason. These tomatoes could have been for us." the blonde explained to his girlfriend."

"Naruto, no offense, but you don't even eat tomatoes." she stated.

"Damn straight! Because they taste like shit!" he exclaimed. "Oh, Hinata, why can't you see that that emo bastard is taking advantage of your kindness?"

"He's not taking advantage of my kindness. I'm nice to him because it's just the way I am." Hinata replied, getting a little upset at her blonde boyfriend for his immature behavior.

"Look, sweetie. Being nice to people don't get you anywhere in life. Sometimes you gotta toughen up and show people like Sasuke that you are not the one who should be used or taking advantage of all the time." he lectured her in a serious tone.

"I know that, Naruto, but…"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DAMN STUPID TO SEE THE TRUTH!" Naruto yelled at her.

Hinata said nothing else as she began to tremble and her eyes began to water. Sensing that he had upset his girlfriend, Naruto calmed himself down and gave her an apologetic look.

"H-Hinata, I-I-I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"No, i-i-it's okay. I-I gotta go." the indigo-haired girl whispered lowly as she left out the house.

"HINATA, WAIT! COME BACK!" he yelled through the doorway.

She reluctantly turned around to face him. "No, Naruto. I need some time alone. And don't follow me you…YOU JERK!" she yelled back in anger, turning back around to walk away from her boyfriend.

"HINATA, HINATA!"

But it was too late. Hinata stormed away from him while he stood in the doorway like a complete idiot.

"Oh, no. What have I done?" Naruto said miserably as he went back inside the house to sulk in despair.

**-Meanwhile-**

Hinata was walking down the dark street mad as hell at her boyfriend's insulting comments.

"Hmp, that jerk! Calling me stupid. He's the one that is stupid." she scoffed to herself as she continued her stroll.

Since Hinata didn't want to go back to the house, she decided that it would be best if she stayed at a friend's house. Specifically, she decided to stay with Sasuke Uchiha.

She walked over to his house and knocked on the door. She waited for a response until he opened the door. The raven-haired teen appeared in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of black and blue plaid bed pants.

"Hey, Hinata. What are you doing here this late at night?" he asked tiredly as he let out a small yawn.

"Hey, Sasuke. It's kinda a long story, so can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." he gestured, moving out of the way, so she could come in his house.

He closed the door and motioned for the teen girl to sit on the couch next to him.

"So what happened?" he suddenly asked.

"It's…It's Naruto." Hinata whispered softly while she held her head down to the ground so the Uchiha couldn't see her expression.

"What did that bastard do to you?" he asked with a slight hint of anger in his tone.

Even though Sasuke didn't like or care for anyone in the world, Hinata Hyuuga was the _only _person that he deeply care for. And he would never let anyone hurt her. Not even a blonde dobe like Naruto.

"He…He…" She placed her hands over her eyes and began to cry. "He called me stupid."

Hearing and seeing her cry made the Uchiha so fucking mad, that he got off the couch and punched a huge hole in the wall.

"Where is he? Where is that fucking bastard!" he sneered viciously.

"H-H-He's at the house."

Sasuke was about to walk out of the house and give the blonde a beating of his life until the indigo-haired girl stopped him.

"Sasuke, no! Please, don't do this! It's not worth it!"

"But that asshole called you stupid. That is unacceptable! I have to kick his narrow ass to teach him a lesson." he said angrily, wanting _desperately_ to get his hands on the idiotic blonde-haired teen.

Hinata got up and held the emo teen by his shoulders to calm him down. "Look, Sasuke. I know you're upset and all, but please don't do anything rash because of me. Please, Sasuke, don't fight Naruto. Please, do it for me." she pledged as she looked straight into his dark eyes for an answer.

Sasuke, who _really _wanted to kick Naruto's ass, took a deep breath and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Hinata. I won't beat up the dobe. Just for you." He gave her a reassuring hug and they both sat back down on the couch.

"Thanks, Sasuke. You're a good friend." she smiled at him.

"And you're a good friend as well, Hinata. But I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did that….that blonde fucker call you stupid?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it all started when we left your house a few hours ago. Naruto was mad at me because I was being way too nice to you. He also said that you were taking advantage of my kindness and that I need to toughen up a bit. We argue back and forth until he yelled at me and called me stupid. At that moment, I left the house and I came over here to your house." she finished explaining her story.

"Did he at least apologize to you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna hear it. He just made me so mad that I didn't even wanna look at him."

"Are you still mad him?"

"Yeah, I'm still am. That's why I was wondering if I could stay here for the night? You know, just to get away from that heartless jerk?" she asked, scoffing at the word 'jerk'.

"Of course you can, Hinata." he said happily. "My house is your house."

"Oh, thank you, Sasuke." She gave him a big hug. "You're the best!"

He blushed at the close contact between himself and the indigo-haired girl. "No problem, Hinata. Oh, and by the way, you're not stupid. In fact, you're the smartest person I know. And besides, if Naruto should call anyone stupid, he should call himself that because he doesn't know how lucky he is to have a beautiful, intelligent, young woman like you. And…And..damn it, Hinata!" He pulled out of the hug so he could look straight into her pale-white eyes. "I've been holding back how I feel about you for a long time. At first, I only like you as a friend. But as I got to know you better, my feelings for you gradually increased ten-fold. And every damn time I see you with your jackass boyfriend Naruto, I get so jealous that I don't even know what to do anymore. But now that I have you to myself, I wanted to finally get this off my chest to tell you that I…I…I love you."

Hinata's eyes were wide and she was taken aback by his love of confession for her. "Y-Y-You love me?!"

"Yes, Hinata. I love you with all of my heart." he said passionately.

"I…I don't know what to say? I…I…"

"I understand if you don't feel that way about me. I just wanted to express my undefined love for you."

He was about to get up and leave until Hinata grabbed him by his hand and pulled him back down on the couch.

He gazed deeply into her pale-white eyes as she gazed deeply into his dark-coal eyes. Hinata didn't know what she was doing, but the next thing she knew; her face came closer to the Uchiha's.

She paused just inches away from his lips, not knowing if she wants to jeopardize her relationship with Naruto by cheating on him with his enemy. But soon enough, her question was somewhat answered when Sasuke suddenly kissed her on her soft lips.

At first, she wanted to stop the kiss and pull away from the teen boy, but on the other hand, she was too lost into the Uchiha to think about anything or anyone. _Especially _Naruto. In fact, she pushed all of her thoughts of her blonde boyfriend _far_ aside and continued kissing the raven-haired teen in front of her.

Sasuke was totally surprised that Hinata would cheat on Naruto with him. In fact, he never even thought that the sweet, innocent young woman would ever act this way. Nevertheless, he pulled away from the kiss to make sure that she _really_ wanted to do this.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to do this? What about Naruto?" he asked, not wanting to force her into doing something that she doesn't want to do.

"Naruto who." was all she said as she forcefully kissed him back on his lips.

Once again, Sasuke was shocked by how Hinata was acting tonight, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the fair-skinned Hyuuga beauty right in front of him.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. She nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for an entrance to his warm, moist cavern. He gladly obliged and he opened his mouth, which made her quickly dart her tongue into his mouth to taste his unique flavor. Their tongues tangled for a while until the Uchiha won the duel. They pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Sasuke, I want you so badly it hurts." she panted heavily.

"I want you too, Hinata." he also panted. "Right fucking now!"

He quickly removed Hinata's light purple tank top and purple bra and began sucking on her huge D-cup breasts. She laid her head back against the back of the couch and let out a series of moans as Sasuke licked and sucked on her right nipple. He switched to the left nipple and gave it the same treatment he did the other. After both breasts were fully treated, Sasuke pulled off the Hyuuga's black pants and damp lavender laced panties and tossed them to the floor. He laid her flat on the couch and spread her legs opened.

"Hinata, I want to taste you." Sasuke growled as he immediately dove his tongue inside her wet pussy.

"Ooh, Sasuke." she moaned, grabbing a fistful of his black locks, urging him to go deeper.

The Uchiha sucked on her clit and lapped at her wet folds. He continued his ministrations until the indigo-haired girl let out a loud scream and released her honey inside his awaiting mouth. He swallowed it all and licked the remaining fluids from his lips.

"Damn, Hinata, you taste good!" he commented.

"Enough talk and enough foreplay! Just fuck me already!" she demanded with a soft, yet harsh tone.

"Yes, ma'am." he chuckled, very amused that the sweet shy girl was being a little dominant.

He leaped off the couch and took off his black and blue plaid bed pants, revealing his 10-inch erect cock. Hinata almost fainted when she gazed upon his massive cock. In fact, Sasuke's cock was bigger than Naruto's, which was only 7 inches. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips, not even taking her eyes off his harden member.

"You like what you see." he purred seductively.

Her only response was a nod.

"Good. Because I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't even remember that blonde dobe's name." he said sexily as he hovered over her and positioned himself at her entrance. "You're ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I want you inside me, Sasuke." she cooed, wiggling her hips impatiently.

Sasuke got the message and slid his member inside her. Hinata screamed in pain when he entered her, letting a single tear fall from her eye. Sasuke looked down at her and ceased his actions.

"Hinata, are you okay. I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked with worry and concern for the Hyuuga.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. It's just that…you're too big! Usually when me and Naruto have sex, he don't hurt me as much as you did just now." she explained calmly.

"That's because Naruto's dick is the size of a baby carrot and he can't fully satisfied a woman like you." he insulted the blonde with an amused smile on his face.

"Hee hee. You're funny, Sasuke. But anyways, I'm fine so you can move now." she assured him.

Sasuke kissed her forehead before he began thrusting inside her. Hinata instantly wrapped her legs around the Uchiha's waist as he slightly increased his thrusts.

"Ohh God, yes, oh, Sasuke! Go faster! Go harder!" Hinata moaned, feeling him repeatedly hit her G-spot.

Sasuke complied and he went harder and faster than ever, which made the couch creak and bounce slightly.

"Uhn, damn, Hinata! You feel sooo good around my fucking dick! Ohhh, fuck!" he grunted as he pound into her tight hot hole.

The living room was filled with the sounds of grunts, groans, and moans and the heated smell of sex and sweat. Their continuously fucking went on for an hour until Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke, ahhhh! I-I'm gonna cum!" she moan in lust.

"Ahhh, fuck! Me too!" he grunted, feeling his cock twitching wildly inside her womanhood.

Hinata let out a loud scream as she released all over his cock. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke followed behind her as he came inside her. Once they rode out their orgasms, Sasuke pulled out of her womanhood and rolled over beside her.

Too exhausted to get up, he reached over to the coat rack and pulled down a long black jacket that was big enough to cover two people. He wrapped himself and Hinata around the jacket as she scoots closer and used his muscular chest as a pillow. Hinata let out a small yawn, signaling she was tired and sleepy.

"How was it, Hinata?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"It was ***yawns*** great!" she replied sleepily, trying her best to keep her eyes open. "***yawns*** Good night, Sasuke." she whispered softly before sleep claimed her.

"Good night, Hinata." he also whispered softly before sleep also claimed him as well.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with my registration for school.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

It was the next day and the sun was bright and shiny. Hinata was sleeping peacefully on Sasuke's chest when all of a sudden, the bright sunlight hit her face. She opened her eyes and let out a small yawn. The indigo-haired girl looked down at Sasuke, who was still sleeping and realized what she had done. In fact, she realized that she had cheated on Naruto with Sasuke out of anger. But…at the same time, she realizes from last night that not only Sasuke was a better friend, but also a better lover.

"_Oh, Sasuke. I wish you were my boyfriend instead of Naruto."_ Hinata thought miserably as she continued gazing down at the sleeping Uchiha.

At that moment, the emo teen woke up and gazed up at the beautiful Hyuuga before him.

"Good morning, Hinata." he yawned out.

"Good morning, Sasuke." she greeted back with a smile.

"How was last night sex for you?" he asked out-of-the-blue, making the young woman blush.

"I-I-It was great! But…."

"But you regret it, huh? I understand, Hinata. You were just using me to get back at Naruto. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you." he smiled back at her.

"Actually, Sasuke. That's not what I wanted to say."

"Huh?! It's not?!" the Uchiha questioned with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No. actually, I wanted to ask you if we can…umm…do it again next time?" Hinata asked shyly, her face as red as a tomato.

Sasuke's eyes widen at her unbelievable question and his breath was taken aback for a moment until he found his words.

"A-A-Are you asking me that you want to have sex with me again next time?" he asked in bewitchment.

She simply nodded her head in response. "Yes, I am, Sasuke. And I'm _very_ serious about this."

"So does that mean that you don't regret cheating on Naruto with me?" he asked, secretly hoping for the right answer.

"No, I don't regret it at all." she answered, which was definitely a _huge_ shock for the raven-haired Uchiha.

Then Hinata suddenly decided to ask him the same question he asked her. "Do _you_ regret having sex with me?"

"Of course not, Hinata. I love you so fucking much. I don't regret anything, especially last night. In fact, the _only_ thing I regret is not having the chance to be your boyfriend." the Uchiha answered her with both compassion and sadness in his voice.

Hinata smiled sweetly and she almost shed a tear at his kind words. "I regret not being your girlfriend too, but it is what it is. I'm Naruto's girlfriend and there's no way to change that."

"Unless you break up with his sorry ass and go with me." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, I could do that or…I could just stay with him in the morning and sneak out at night to see you." she thought up brilliantly.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "You know what, that sounds like a good idea."

"Hee hee, yeah it really is." Hinata said, once she rolled off of his chest and got off the couch. "Hey, Sasuke. You don't mind if I could use your bathroom to take a shower, do you?"

"No, not at all. The bathroom is down the hall to the right." he replied, pointing to the direction of the bathroom. "Oh, and you can use the extra towel and soap that are by the sink."

"Okay." the indigo-haired girl said once she gathered her clothes off the floor and went to the bathroom to wash-up.

After about 25 minutes, Hinata got out of the shower, dried herself off, and placed her clothes back on. She walked back to the living room to see Sasuke putting on a pair of black pants and a white tank top. The Hyuuga blushed at the sight, but she pushed her naughty thoughts at the back of her mind and regained her senses.

"Umm, thanks for letting me use your bathroom." she said shyly, the perverted thoughts of Sasuke beginning to come back in her mind.

"You're welcome, Hinata." he said with a small kind smile.

"Well anyway, I gotta go." Hinata said as she walked to the front door.

Sasuke quickly pulled her into a hug to stop her from leaving.

"But you don't have to leave so soon. Can't you stay for a little while?" he asked her.

"Oh, you know I wish I could, Sasuke, but I gotta go home to Naruto before he looks for me." she replied with a sigh. "But I promised that I will come back tonight."

Sasuke gleamed up at that thought and gave the Hyuuga a sweet short kiss.

"I can't wait." he said seductively before he opened the door to let her out. "Bye, Hinata."

"Bye, Sasuke." she waved back at him.

The indigo-haired teen walked back to her and Naruto's house. At first she was nervous to see her blonde boyfriend ever since they had that huge argument last night, but she brushed her nerves back and used her key to open the door. Upon entering the house, Hinata was greeted with Naruto holding a box of chocolate and a bunch of roses in his hands.

"Hi, Hinata. It's so good to see you again." he exclaimed happily as he gave her a big, heartfelt hug. "I'm sorry for calling you stupid and I regret saying that to you. Hell, I couldn't even sleep last night knowing that I have upset you. I'm sorry, Hinata. Do you forgive me?"

The Hyuuga took the chocolate and the roses that the blonde-haired teen have given her and tear-up at how sorry her boyfriend was about hurting her feelings last night.

"Naruto…I forgive you." she smiled gleefully as she gave him a comforting hug.

Naruto gladly hugged her back for a moment until he pull apart from the hug so he could caress her beautiful face. "For now on, I promise that I'm gonna do my best to be the best boyfriend in the world. Believe it! And to start, I'm gonna fix you breakfast." he declared with pure enthusiasm as he went into the kitchen to wash his hands. "So what would you like for breakfast, babe?"

"Umm, nothing much. Just a piece of toast, bacon, and some eggs." the teen girl simply replied.

"You got it" Naruto said, gathering up the items to the cook the food.

While the blonde teen was busy with the breakfast, Hinata was in a conflicting battle with her thoughts about the two teen boys that she loves. Even though she forgives Naruto, she really wants to be with Sasuke. Nevertheless, she decided not to break up with the Uzumaki because ever since she slept with Sasuke, she began enjoying the exciting thrills of her first-time secret affair with the Uchiha.

"_I love Naruto, but not as much as I love Sasuke."_ Hinata thought as she fantasizes about her and Sasuke having another round of sex.

That erotic thought made her slightly wet and she unnoticing let out a small moan, which got her boyfriend worry.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked with concern, stopping what he was doing to check on his girlfriend.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend. "Oh, huh? Y-Y-Yeah, I'm okay. It's just the scent of the bacon made me moan."

"Good, I'm glad." He sighed in relief. "But anyways, I forgot to ask. What kind of eggs do you want?"

"Um, scrambled."

"Okay, I'll get right on it." he resumed preparing her breakfast.

Once everything was cooked, he placed her eggs, bacon and toast on the plate and set it out on the table.

"What kind of juice do you want?"

"Orange juice, please."

"Okay." he got said juice out and poured her and himself some in a glass. "Here ya go, Hinata. A nice, hot breakfast with a cold glass of orange juice."

"Thanks, Naruto. This looks delicious!" she complimented as she sat down and took a bite of her bacon. "And it taste delicious as well!"

"Well, thanks, Hinata. I am to please you in any way possible." Naruto said while preparing himself a bowl of pork-flavored instant ramen.

While his noodles were cooking, he decided to ask the indigo-haired girl a personal question.

"Hey, Hinata. Not to pry into your business, but where did you went last night?"

The Hyuuga _almost_ choked on her bacon and she had to take a quick swig of her juice. She placed her half-full glass on the table and she slightly tremble in fear. Luckily for her, Naruto couldn't see her because he was watching his noodles cook so it wouldn't burn. She didn't want to tell Naruto that she was at Sasuke's house all night, so she decided that it was best to just tell him a lie. And besides, what he don't know, can't hurt him, right?

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, umm….I-I-I was at….my parent's house last night." she lied, hoping that he bought it.

"Hmm, at your parent's house? Hmm….okay. I just wanted to see where you were. I hope your parents weren't too mad with me that I made you upset." the blonde said while adding the pork flavoring into the starchy pasta.

"Oh, no, no. I didn't tell them about the argument. I just told them that I was homesick and I needed to stay for the night." she continued fibbing.

"Oh, alright." Naruto poured his ramen into a bowl, got his chopsticks, and sat down across from his girlfriend. "As long as none of your family members, specifically Neji, kicks my ass, then it's okay with me." he chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha, y-yeah." she chuckled nervously as she gazed down at her empty plate.

"Do you want something else to eat?" he asked while chewing on a mouthful of noodles.

"Oh no, Naruto. I'm fine." She got up from the table and placed her plate and utensils in the sink. "I just need to go to the bathroom right quick and I'll be back to wash the dishes."

"Oh no, that's okay. I'll wash the dishes for you, Hinata. You go ahead and go." the Uzumaki smiled as he waved her off to go do whatever she needed to do.

Hinata simply smiled back at him and she quickly sped off to the bathroom. She closed the door, locked it, and she set the toilet seat down. She pulled her pants and panties down, sat on the toilet lid, and spread her legs. She inserted a finger inside her wet cunt and thought about the one person who invaded her perverted thoughts.

"Oh, Sasuke." Hinata moaned softly as she inserted another finger inside herself.

The Hyuuga kept increasing her pumping until she felt like she was about to burst.

"Ahh, Sasuke." she yelped quietly, trying so hard not to scream out the Uchiha's name so her blonde-haired boyfriend wouldn't hear her.

Hinata came all over her fingers, which dribbled down the toilet lid. After she came down from her orgasm, she pulled her pants and panties up, got up, got some toilet tissue, and wiped her cum off the seat. Then she threw the soiled tissue in the trash and washed her hands. Once that was done, she exited the bathroom and went back into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed that Naruto wasn't there.

Hinata looked around and saw her boyfriend in the backyard training. She sat down in the chair and thought of a plan to see Sasuke tonight without Naruto knowing.

"_Oh, this is hopeless. How am I going to see Sasuke tonight?"_ the Hyuuga thought in frustration.

She was about to give up and called Sasuke to cancel their 'special fun time' together until she saw Naruto using his hand signs to make a shadow clone as his training partner. A light bulb immediately went on in the Hyuuga's mind and she had a big mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"That's it! In order for me to see Sasuke, I have to make a shadow clone to fool Naruto to think that it was actually me. Unfortunately, I don't know how to make a shadow clone, but I know he could teach me." she stated to herself.

The indigo-haired girl was about to go to the backyard until she heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? I wonder who that is?" Hinata questioned as she went to the door.

She opened the door and her breathe was almost taken away.

"Hey, Hinata." he greeted with a genuine smile.

"S-S-Sasuke! W-W-What are you doing here?" she asked nervously as she tries to hide her blush from him.

"I just came here because I wanted to give you something." he replied.

"But, can't it wait until tonight."Hinata exclaimed, worried that her boyfriend might come back in the house to look for her.

"No, actually it can't wait until tonight because…." Sasuke came a little closer to her, making her blush increased tenfold. "I wanted to give it to you right now."

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! **

"R-Right now! B-But Naruto is here!" Hinata stuttered nervously.

"I know that. But I don't care about him. I care about you. So I wanted to give this to you." Sasuke said as he lend over on the ground and picked up the basket that Hinata gave him yesterday. "Here you go." He handed her the empty basket.

"Oh, thanks Sasuke." the teen girl said as her blush disappeared from her face once she took the basket. "I gotta admit, I thought you meant that you had something to give me that couldn't wait until tonight. In fact, I thought you meant you came over here so we could…you know…have sex." she whispered the last part.

"As much as I want to fuck you senseless, I just came over here so I could give you your basket back. And besides, those tomatoes that you gave me were delicious and juicy." he stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy them." Hinata said cheerily. "So do you want some more tomatoes?"

"Nah, actually, I want more of you." Sasuke purred seductively as he began nibbling on her neck.

At first, Hinata wanted to push Sasuke back because Naruto might come back in the house and catch them in the act, but she was so into his warm mouth on her neck that she couldn't think straight. She moaned heavily as the raven-haired teen slipped his hand into her shirt to feel her huge, firm breasts.

"S-S-Sasuke, n-not here. T-The neighbors might see us." she moaned in-between her words.

"Then let 'em see us. I enjoy a good audience anyway." he said, trying to unhook her bra.

Sasuke _almost_ successfully unhooked the clamps of her bra when a certain dobe had to spoil their moment.

"Hinata! I'm back from training." Naruto announced once he entered the house through the back door.

Hearing her boyfriend's voice snapped her out of her pleasure-filled mind and she quickly regained her senses.

"Sasuke, Naruto's back in the house. You have to go now." Hinata warned as she straightens up her top.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he ran off back to his house.

Once the raven-haired teen was out of sight, Hinata grabbed the basket off the porch and hid it behind the couch so Naruto won't know that Sasuke was here. She went into the kitchen to find her blonde boyfriend drinking a bottle of water. He threw the empty bottle in the trash and grabbed a towel to dry his face.

"Hey, Hinata. I'm finished training, so do you want to watch a movie with me or something?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, no. But can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Anything, babe."

"Could you teach me how to make a shadow clone?" Hinata asked innocently with puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course I can, sweetie." the Uzumaki answered without asking her a reason since he would do anything for her now he had change.

"Come on, let's go."

They both went to the backyard where Naruto taught Hinata how to create shadow clones. She copied his hand signs and after a couple attempts, she finally made a shadow clone.

"You did it, babe. You made a shadow clone. I'm so proud of you." he praised her as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Naruto. I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you." Hinata hugged him back and an evil smirk was planted on her pale face, which was unknown to the blonde-haired Uzumaki.

"Oh, it was no problem at all. But anyway, is that all you want me to do for you?" Naruto asked, once he pulled out of the hug.

"Mm-hmm, that's all." she simply replied.

So the two teens went inside the house, where Naruto prepared them a big bowl of chicken-flavored instant ramen. They ate up all their ramen, washed and dried the dishes, and placed them in the cupboard. Later on tonight, Naruto was so exhausted from his day of training that he decided to go bed early.

"***Yawns* **Man, I'm so tired. And it's only 9:35p.m." he noted tiredly as he began stripping out of his clothes, leaving him only cladded in his green and orange polka-dot boxers.

He went to the bathroom, washed up, and climbed into the bed.

"Hinata, are you coming to bed?" Naruto asked.

"No, not right now. I'll go to bed later." she answered, a little bit _too_ quickly, which made the blonde fox-boy curious.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You're acting…well…a little weird."

"Oh no, Naruto. I'm fine. I'm just not ready for bed yet…so I'm gonna go to the living room to watch television." Hinata said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on his forehead, so she wouldn't look or seem suspicious.

"Okay, then. Good night, Hinata." the Uzumaki yawned out as he finally shut his eyes and went to sleep.

"Good night, Naruto." she said back with a wicked smile. "Sweet dreams."

Hinata went inside her dresser and pulled out a pair of purple laced thongs and a matching purple strapless bra to go with it. She then went inside the bathroom so she could put said undergarments on. After the Hyuuga was all prepared for her night affair with Sasuke, she walked to the living room and got the basket that she hid from Naruto and placed it into the closet. Once everything was done, she took a deep breath and decided it was now or never to test out her plan.

"Now that Naruto is asleep, this is a perfect opportunity for me to see Sasuke again and also a perfect chance to test out my shadow clone jutsu." she declared gleefully.

Hinata did the hand signs that Naruto taught her and a clone of herself appeared out of a thin air of smoke.

"How may I assist you?" the clone asked politely.

"I want you to stay in the bed with Naruto while I go over to Sasuke's house. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Loud and clear."

"Great! I will be back at 9:00a.m. I will quietly sneak through the window when Naruto gets up to go to the bathroom. He always goes to the bathroom at around 9:05a.m. When he does get up, you give me the signal and I'll quickly come into the room and you and I switch places. Meanwhile, you disappear in a puff of smoke and Naruto wouldn't be able to suspect a thing." she thoroughly explained. "Do you agree with the plan?"

"Yes, ma'am. That sounds like an excellent plan." the clone replied in an obedient tone as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Oh, and for now on, I'll call you Hinata #2. You know, just to make it easier so we won't confuse each other." the Hyuuga stated. "But anyway, now it's time for you to get in the bed with Naruto and remember, I'll be back at 9:00a.m., okay."

"Okay, ma'am. Good night and have fun." Hinata #2 said with a wink.

"Oh, trust me, I will." Hinata beamed happily while she opened the door. "Good night to you too."

Once Hinata left to go over to Sasuke's house, Hinata #2 did as she was ordered and climbed into bed with the sleeping Uzumaki.

**-Meanwhile-**

Hinata strolled all the way over to the Uchiha's house. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal said raven-haired teen cladded in his same black and blue plaid bed pants that he worn last night.

"Hey, Hinata. I was waiting for you to come." Sasuke greeted.

"Hey, Sasuke." she greeted back with a cheerful smile. "Sorry that I was late. I had to wait until Naruto was fully asleep before I could sneak outta the house."

"Oh, that's okay, Hinata. As long as you're here, I couldn't care less what time you come to my house." Sasuke assured her as he held her hand and gave it an affectionate kiss.

The kiss became more intimate when he sucked on her fingers, making her let out a soft moan and her panties slightly damp.

"Umm, S-S-Sasuke. Could we…ahhh….f-finish this in the house. I-I might lose control of myself and jump you."

"Hmm, that's _exactly_ what I want you to do…" He came up to lick the shell of her ear. "…my sweet, sexy vixen." He nibbled on her earlobe and the Hyuuga suddenly lost it.

She wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and harshly kissed his soft lips. She roughly pushed him into the house and used her left leg to kick the door shut. They made out for a few minutes until they broke apart to get air back into their lungs.

"Hinata….I so fucking want you so fucking bad!" Sasuke panted breathlessly.

"I….I want you too, Sasuke." Hinata also panted breathlessly. "Let's continue this in the bedroom."

The Uchiha wasted no time as he picked up the indigo-haired Hyuuga bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and began ravishing her neck.

"Oh, Sasuke." she moaned, baring more of her flesh to him so he could have more access to it.

The raven-haired Uchiha gazed up at the indigo-haired girl and saw the hazily look in her lavender-pale eyes. He was proud of himself and his ego skyrocketed, knowing that only he and not that stupid-ass dobe, Naruto, could fulfill and please all her needs.

Sasuke was about to unbutton her shirt when she suddenly lend up and placed a hand on his chest to cease his actions. He was about to say something until she beat him to the punch.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke. Before we go any further, I just need to go to the bathroom right quick." Hinata said as she composed herself.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Take your time." He placed his hand on her knee. "I'll be waiting for ya, cutie."

Hinata smiled up at him and she waltzed into the bathroom. She closed the door and began stripping off her clothes, leaving her only in her purple laced thongs and her matching purple strapless bra. She checked herself out in the mirror before she left out the bathroom.

Once she entered the room, she saw Sasuke lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling while waiting for her return. Hinata cleared her throat and the Uchiha shot up quickly and sat on the bed. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth watered as he gazed at the sexy Hyuuga before him.

"Damn, Hinata! You look fucking amazing!" he complimented, observing her body with his dark coal eyes.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I'm glad you like it." the teen girl said as she turn around to give the Uchiha a view of her backside.

"Holy shit, Hinata! You're wearing a thong?!" he exclaimed in utter shock.

"Well, yeah. I thought I wear them just for you." the indigo-haired girl said shyly.

"Heh, it's working 'cause you got me painfully hard that it fucking hurts." Sasuke groaned, opening his legs to show her his huge bulge in his pants.

"Oh my, Sasuke! You're not kidding. You're _very_ hard." she exclaimed playfully.

"Yeah, baby. I'm super hard for you. Now get your fine ass over here." he commanded seductively.

Hinata did as she was told without hesitation and sat on his lap. Sasuke caressed her face and kissed her passionately. He nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for an entrance inside her wet cavern. Hinata gladly obliged and opened her mouth, which the Uchiha quickly darted his tongue to meet with hers. Their tongues twisted and turned, battling for dominance. Once the battle was over, they broke the kiss and a thin string of saliva fell from their lips.

"Damn, Hinata. I must have you!" Sasuke panted heavily.

"Well, come and get me, big boy." Hinata teased seductively while she climbed out of the Uchiha's lap and laid on the bed.

Sasuke didn't say another word as he quickly jumped in the bed with the indigo-haired girl. He began leaving light butterfly kisses on her neck down to her cleavage. He lends her up, so he could unclasp her bra and threw it on the floor. Once her big juicy breasts sprang free from their prison, Sasuke immediately placed his mouth on her left nipple and sucked on it. He used his hand to play and massage her right breast, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Sasuke! Ahh, yes, please! Blow on my breast, please!" she begged/moaned with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.

The Uchiha did as she wanted and he blew warm air onto her breast, making the teen girl shiver. Sasuke smirked cockily, knowing damn well that the Hyuuga was enjoying it and he decided to switch breasts, giving them the same treatment as the other. Hinata threw her head back and let out a shaky moan.

Once the Uchiha was finished with the huge tits, he laid her back down on the bed and left more butterfly kisses on her abdomen. Once he reached down to her damp thong, he used his teeth to pull it and also toss it to the floor.

"Oh, my. You're super wet, Hinata." Sasuke said teasingly as he licked his lips.

"Only for you, my sexy raven. Now come down here and lick my pussy." Hinata commanded with a seductive tone, which made his dick even harder.

Sasuke smiled at her dominating behavior before he dipped his tongue into her soaking wet cunt. He licked at her plump folds and twirled his tongue around her clit.

"Ahh, Sasuke! Yes, that's it! Eat me! Ohh, eat my pussy out." Hinata moaned/screamed as she lifted her legs up so he could go deeper.

The raven-haired teen sucked her pink, fleshly clit harder and lightly nibbled on it, making her scream in ecstasy.

"AHHH, SASUKKKEEE!" the Hyuuga yelled as she released her juices inside his awaiting mouth.

The Uchiha greedily lapped up all of her honey essence and sat up to look down at his lavender-eyed beauty, gasping for air.

"Fuck, Hinata. You taste good!" he complimented.

"Thanks, Sasuke. But now…." She sat up, pushed Sasuke on the bed, and yanked off his bed pants, freeing his hardened member. "….it's my turn to pleasure you." Hinata said sexily, before she engulfed his cock inside her mouth.

As she twirled her tongue around his swollen head, Sasuke began thrashing his head around and grunting out his moans.

"Ughh, oh, fuck, Hinata! Yes, baby, yes! Keep sucking, babe. You're doing great!" Sasuke praised/groaned as he grabbed a fistful of her indigo locks and pushed her head deeper on his dick.

Hinata almost gag when she felt the Uchiha's tip hit her throat, but she relaxed herself and continued sucking him off. She used her hand to massage and squeeze his balls, which sent him over the edge.

"AHHH, SHIT! HINATAAAAA!" Sasuke growled/loudly as he released copious ropes of cum inside her mouth.

Hinata drank up all of the salty, yet tasty semen and pulled Sasuke's limp member out of her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste good, Sasuke." Hinata complimented, using the back of her hand to wipe the remaining cum off her bottom lip.

"Thanks, sweetie. I didn't know you could use your tongue like that." he said with a smirk. "Now are you ready for the big finale?"

"Yes, I am, Sasuke. I want you to fuck me super hard and don't hold back."

"Heh heh, trust me, Hinata. I _definitely_ won't hold back." the raven-haired teen said with a perverted, sly smirk.

"Well, what are you waiting for, handsome?" She got on her hands and knees and wiggled her perk, round ass in the air to tease him. "Get over here and take me."

Seeing her marvelous rear made Sasuke hard again and he wasted no time as he got up on the bed and positioned himself at her wet entrance.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, I'm ready." she replied.

Sasuke shoved his member inside of Hinata and she let out a small yelp. He began thrusting his hips at a slow pace, which made the Hyuuga wanting more.

"Faster, Sasuke! Ohh, please, Sasuke! Faster and harder!" she moaned in lust.

"You want me to tear your pussy up?" he teased seductively.

"YES! OH, FUCK YES, SASUKE! TEAR MY PUSSY UP! TEAR IT UP WITH YOUR BIG, THICK COCK!" Hinata yelled in pleasure as she felt Sasuke increased his thrusts.

"Mmmm,yeah. My cock _is_ big. Bigger than that stupid-ass boyfriend of yours, right?"

"Yes, Sasuke, ahhhh! Your cock is _way_ bigger than Naruto. Ahhh, he can never satisfy me like you can. Oh, fuck, oooohhh."

"That's right, babe. He can't get the job done. But _I_ can." Sasuke grunted as he thrusts into her even harder and faster.

In fact, he was fucking her so hard and deep that the whole bed was shaking. The whole room smelt of sex and the sounds of grunts, groans, and moans filled the air. Sasuke gave Hinata's ass a not-to-hard slap, which turned her on even more. She held on to the bed sheets and threw her head back as she squeezed her walls tightly around the Uchiha's dick. Feeling her tight warm vice-grip hold around his cock made Sasuke throb for release.

"Unn, I think I'm gonna cum." he grunted through gritted teeth.

"Ahh, y-yeah. Ohh, me too." she moaned, getting closer to her orgasm as well.

After a few minutes, Hinata couldn't hold on any longer and she came all over Sasuke's dick. Not too far behind, Sasuke thrusts inside her a few more times until he finally burst and released his seed inside her womb. He came so hard that some of his cum dripped out of her cunt and on to the bed sheets.

Both teens panted heavily once they came down from their intense orgasm. Sasuke was about to pull out of Hinata until she spoke up.

"No, Sasuke. I don't want you to pull out. I want you to stay inside me." she whispered affectionately.

"Heh, trust me, Hinata. I was planning on staying inside you for the rest of the night." he whispered passionately.

Still connected to each other, they both laid in the bed and the raven-haired teen pulled up the sheets to cover up their naked, sweaty bodies. Hinata cuddled up to Sasuke's chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Damn, that was way better than the last time." the Uchiha stated as he gazed deeply into her pale-lavender eyes.

"Yes, it was. I guess because it was longer and more intense." she said with a sweet smile and a giggle.

Sasuke gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Hinata yawned as sleep claimed them both all throughout the night.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to study hard for my midterm tests.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! **

It was the next morning and as always, Hinata was the first one to wake up from her slumber. She looked at the alarm clock on the dresser and it read 8:34a.m.

"_Oh, no! I gotta hurry and go back home before Naruto wakes up."_ she thought frantically as she got up and put her clothes on.

The empty warmth of the bed and the sounds of rustling clothes woke up the sleeping Uchiha.

"H-Hinata?"

"Can't talk now, Sasuke. I gotta hurry up and return home before Naruto wakes up." she said quickly while straitening herself up in the mirror.

The Uchiha got up from his bed and stretched his arms. "Okay, then. I understand." He gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. "See ya, Hinata."

The Hyuuga returned the hug. "Bye, Sasuke." She left his embrace and ran out the house.

Hinata ran all the way to her and Naruto's house. She watched through the window to see her boyfriend and her clone sleeping. Hinata ducked her head when she saw the blonde-haired boy stir in his sleep. Naruto suddenly woke up and went to the bathroom. Hinata #2 woke up and gave Hinata the signal to come into the bedroom to switch places with her. The Hyuuga climbed through the window, jumped in the bed, and thanked her clone before she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Hinata heard the bathroom door open and she pretended to sleep. When the Uzumaki came into the room, she 'woke up' with a fake yawn.

"Good morning, Naruto." she greeted him.

"Morning, Hinata." he greeted back as he went over to her side of the bed and kissed her lips. "I'm gonna go cook breakfast. Do you want the same thing from yesterday?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded her head.

"Alright, then. I better get started on it." the fox boy said before he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Once her boyfriend was out of sight, Hinata got up and began washing herself up. After she was finished, she got out of the bathroom when she suddenly heard her cell phone ring. She looked on the caller ID and saw that it was her good friend Sakura.

The Hyuuga answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"I'm doing super fantastic because today is Lee's 20th birthday and I'm throwing him a huge party." the pink-haired girl said with excitement.

"Oh, that's great! What time is the party?" Hinata asked.

"It's this evening at 4:00p.m." Sakura informed her friend.

"Okay, me and Naruto will be there."

"Okay, see ya later. Bye, Hinata."

"Bye, Sakura." She hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket.

Hinata smelt the delicious food that her blonde-haired boyfriend was cooking and her stomach began to growl. She went to the kitchen to see her breakfast placed on the table and Naruto eating his breakfast. She sat down at the table and ate with him.

"Hey, Naruto. Sakura called me and told me that today is Lee's birthday and she's throwing him a party at 4:00p.m." she informed.

"Oh, really. Today's Bushy Brow's birthday, eh. Well, alright then, I have to go to the store to get him a present." the Uzumaki stated as he got up from the table and placed his dirty dishes in the sink.

"What! You didn't get him a gift yet?" she asked in utter surprise.

"No. Heh heh, I must have forgotten about his birthday." he chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head. "But anyways, I can still go out and find him a gift right quick. So I'll be back as soon as I can." He left out the house to find Lee a gift.

While Naruto left to go to the store, Hinata decided to call Sasuke to tell him that it was Lee's birthday. She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and speed-dialed his number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Sasuke."

"Oh, hi, Hinata. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just calling to tell you that Sakura is throwing Lee a birthday party this evening at 4:00p.m."

"Oh, yeah. I already knew about it yesterday. Sakura told me and she invited me. I'm thinking of not going to the party 'cause I don't feel like it." Sasuke said honestly.

"Aww, that's too bad. 'Cause I'm going to it and Naruto is as well." Hinata stated.

"See, that's the main reason why I _really_ don't want to go to Lee's party. Because that dobe will be there." the Uchiha spat in disgust. "And besides, it's for the best if I don't come because me and that blonde idiot will have a big fight at the party and I don't want to ruin it for Lee and anyone else."

"Mm, that is a good point. Maybe you should try to get along with Naruto." the Hyuuga suggested.

"Ha, fat chance. I'll get along with Naruto when hell freezes over. But for you, Hinata, I'll do it." he agreed in defeat.

"Perfect! I'll talk to Naruto when he comes back home. So, I'll see ya at the party?" she asked, hoping he changed his mind.

"Yep, I'll be there." he answered, which made her smile.

"Good. Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye, Hinata."

The indigo-haired girl hung up her phone and placed it on the table. She finished eating her breakfast and she washed, dried, and put up the dishes. Once everything was sparkly clean, her boyfriend came through the door and she went into the living room.

"Hinata, I'm home. And I got Bushy Brow's gift." he bellowed, showing his girlfriend the dark green gift bag.

"What you bought for him?" she asked curiously.

"I bought him a case of Red Bull." the Uzumaki replied.

"Oh, Naruto. That's a great gift. I'm sure he'll love it." Hinata exclaimed in excitement. "But to change the subject, I want to ask you a little favor."

"Sure, sweetie. Anything." He sat the gift bag on the couch.

Hinata took a deep breath before she asked her favor. "Okay, so Sakura invited all our friends to Lee's birthday party, including Sasuke. He's going to be there so I'm asking you to be nice and friendly to Sasuke at the party."

"WHAT! HELL NO! NO FUCKING WAY! I am not going to be nice and friendly to a bastard like him!" he growled in anger.

"Please, Naruto. You have to do it. Please, do it for me." she pleaded, giving her hardheaded boyfriend the puppy-dog eyes.

The Uzumaki sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll do it, but I probably won't like it. But since I said that I would do anything for you, then I'll…I'll be f-f-friends with…ugh…Sasuke." He struggled to say the last sentence.

"Good, that's what I want to hear." She clapped her hands in happiness. "Now, let's get ready for Lee's birthday party."

"Alright, I can't wait to get my party on!"

**-Later on in the evening—**

Naruto and Hinata went to Sakura and her boyfriend Lee's house for the birthday party. Hinata knocked on the door to be greeted by an enthusiastic pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Hinata. Hey, Naruto. Come on in. You're just in time for the party." She stepped aside to let the couple in.

Once the two teens entered, they heard the loud music blasting throughout the entire house. They saw their friends either dancing or chatting among one another.

"Wow, this party is off the hook!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, it totally is. But anyways, just out of curiosity, what kind of gift did you get for Lee?" Sakura asked, eyeing the gifts that the couple had in their hands.

"Well, I got him an outfit with matching gloves and shoes and Naruto got him a case of Red Bull." the Hyuuga replied.

"Oh, that's great! I'm sure he'll love it." Sakura beamed.

"So, where should we put the gifts?" Naruto asked.

"Just put them on the large table in the living room next to the other gifts." she replied, pointing to said table. "And enjoy yourselves while I search for Lee. I hope he's still talking with Gaara." The teen girl looked around the crowded room for her boyfriend.

Hinata scanned the large living room until she found Sasuke all alone in a secluded corner.

"Naruto, there's Sasuke. Let's go over and talk to him." she said while pulling on her boyfriend's arm to come with her.

Naruto was about to protest, but then he remembered that he promised Hinata that he would behave himself and be nice to his raven-haired rival. He placed a fake smile on his face and followed his girlfriend over to the Uchiha.

"Hi, Sasuke." she greeted happily.

"Hi, Hinata." he greeted back.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto greeted with a forced smile.

Even though the Uchiha didn't want to acknowledge the Uzumaki's presence, he suddenly remembered that he promised Hinata that he would be friendly to his worst enemy. He pushed his intense hatred for Naruto behind and gave him a small fake smile.

"Hello to you as well, Naruto." he greeted bluntly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"I'm also doing fine."

The atmosphere between the two rivals was getting awkward, so Sasuke decided to be the bigger man and call a truce.

"Hey, Naruto. I've been thinking about this and…well…I think we should start over and become friends. Because this rivalry between us is getting childish and ridiculous and I wanted to leave that behind, so…." He extended his hand. "…you wanna squat this rivalry between us and become friends?"

Naruto wasn't sure on whether or not he should believe anything the Uchiha said. But at the same time, he was tired of fighting and bickering with him anyways. And besides, if he and Sasuke become friends, then Hinata would be so happy and proud of him.

"Okay, Sasuke." He extended his hand and shook the other teen's hand. "It's a truce. Let's be best buds!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

The Hyuuga who was watching the touching scene had a gleeful expression on her face.

"Hooray, I'm so glad that you two are finally becoming friends. This is the best day ever!" she cried in joy while she gave each of the teens a congratulatory hug.

The sweet, heartwarming moment was interrupted when the wild dog ninja came over.

"What up, ya'll. Is this party a blast or what?" Kiba bellowed excitedly while he continued dancing.

"Hell, yeah, it is!" Naruto agreed, pumping his fist in the air. "Believe it!"

"Yo, Naruto. You wanna go outside and drink?" Kiba asked.

"You bet your ass I do. But there's no alcohol at this party, remember?" the fox boy pointed out.

"I know. That's why…" He pulled out a bottle of sake for only the Uzumaki to see. "….I snuck some in."

"Oh, you are such a badass, Kiba." He slapped his friend on the back while he chuckled in amusement.

"Fuck, yeah, I am. Let's go!" the dog ninja said, squeezing through the crowd of people to go out the back door with his blonde-haired friend following behind him.

While Kiba and Naruto were outside in the backyard drinking, Sasuke and Hinata had their own conversation.

"Man, Hinata. You look very sexy in that outfit." Sasuke complimented, referring to her purple spaghetti-strapped dress that stopped above her knees.

"Thank you, Sasuke. And you don't look bad yourself." she said, referring to his black short- sleeved shirt and matching black pants.

"Listen, Hinata. I just wanna tell you that last night was so great, that I couldn't get you outta my mind. And the_ real_ reason why I came to this party is because I wanted to see you and only you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, making the Hyuuga blushed and her womanhood suddenly ached with need. "I want you, Hinata. Right now!"

Not being able to control herself, Hinata pulled Sasuke out of the living room away from the partygoers and lead him into the upstairs closet. They went in and she pushed him against the wall, lust clouded her half-lidded, pale eyes.

"Hinata, you're a very naughty girl." The Uchiha said in a low, seductive tone. "You wanna have sex in the closet while everyone is downstairs?"

"Yes, Sasuke. I'm so horny right now. I want you so badly. I couldn't wait any longer." she said lustily while she impatiently tugged on his shirt.

Sasuke didn't say any word as he lifted up his arms to help her get his shirt off. She began rubbing and leaving light kisses on his torso and nipples. The Uchiha bought her chin up and gave her a needy kiss. She quickly responded back and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She licked his bottom lip, begging to be inside his mouth and she gave her complete access. Their tongues battled aggressively for dominance while they caressed each other bodies. They pulled apart for some much needed air and stared deeply into one another's eyes.

"Listen, Sasuke. I don't know how much time we have left before Sakura calls us all together for Lee's birthday song, so let's skip the foreplay and get straight to the good part." the Hyuuga stated breathlessly.

"I couldn't disagree with you, babe. Let's do it." the Uchiha growled sexily as he unzipped the zipper on his pants, freeing his pulsing hard-on.

Hinata pulled down her damp panties and tossed them on the floor. Sasuke gave her a soft kiss on her plump lips before he lifted up her by her waist, pulled her skirt up, and plunged himself inside her wet folds. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he began thrusting inside her.

Hinata moaned and threw her head back as the Uchiha kept brutally pounding her pussy. He pushed her back against the wall to gain more leverage and also accurately hit her pleasure spot. Sasuke then decided to give the teen girl more pleasure by pulling down the thin straps to her dress to suck and nib on her breasts. She moaned even louder, but not loud enough as in not to alert anyone who might hear them.

Feeling that she was close to her orgasm, Hinata bit down on Sasuke's neck so she wouldn't scream out loud and released her essence all over his dick. After her release, Sasuke followed suit and after a few more hard thrusts, he came inside her cunt with a deep, lustful groan.

Once they came down from their high, the Uchiha placed the Hyuuga on her feet. While they were catching their breath, they heard Sakura calling everyone into the huge living room in time for Lee's birthday song.

"Oh, no! We better hurry before anyone comes looking for us." Hinata said frantically as both she and Sasuke straighten themselves up and quickly left out of the closet.

They causally went downstairs just in time to sing the hype-up ninja's birthday song. After the song was over, everyone ate cake and the party food and drank non-alcoholic beverages and sodas. Then it was time for Lee to open up his presents. He opened them all and he had some great gifts.

"Thank you all so much for these grateful gifts. This is the best, youthful birthday that I ever had!" he said emotionally."You're welcome, Lee." everyone said back except for Naruto because he called Lee "Bushy Brow".

The Uzumaki's comment caused everyone to laugh including Lee and Sakura, which was a total surprise because she usually hit him on the head every time he made fun of her boyfriend's big, hairy eyebrows.

The partygoers resumed dancing and having a good time until it was 11:30p.m. Everyone was exhausted and they all went home. After the last person made their exit, Sakura went inside the upstairs closet to put her shoes up while Lee gathered up his gifts and placed them in their bedroom.

She opened the door and she immediately dropped her shoes in shock. The pink-haired teen found a soaked pair of purple-laced panties and what seems to be some cum on the floor.

"What the hell is it?" she questioned.

Sakura gotten some gloves and a rag and she collect the evidence up. She then went to her medical lab to examine the DNA on the panties and the white fluid. In a few minutes, the DNA results determined that the panties was Hinata's and the cum was from both Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura put the pieces together and she came up with the most obvious conclusion.

"So it was Hinata and Sasuke who was fooling around in the closet." she stated. "W-W-Wait a minute?! Hinata is cheating on Naruto with Sasuke?! Oh my God, this is so juicy. I don't even know if I should tell Naruto or confront Hinata to see why she would cheat on him."

Sakura left the lab, washed up, changed into her bed clothes, and laid in the bed with her sleeping boyfriend. "I know what I must do and I have to do it before this situation gets worse."

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this chapter is late. It was supposed to be posted on April 22th, but unfortunately, I lost my flash drive, which has all of my stories on it. So as a result, I got a new flash drive and I had to retype all of my stories. Thanks for being patience with me.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

The next day, Sakura got up, washed up, fixed her and her boyfriend's Lee breakfast before she left the house. She couldn't sleep at all last night because she was figuring out ways to confront Hinata about her cheating on Naruto with Sasuke.

"_Why, Hinata, why? Why would you cheat on Naruto with Sasuke? I mean, sure Sasuke's hot and all, but still he's your boyfriend. What's the explanation for this?"_ the pink-haired girl thought as she walked all the way to Naruto and Hinata's house.

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. She waited for a few seconds until Naruto opened the door.

"Hey, Sakura. How are you?" he greeted.

"Hey, Naruto. I'm doing fine." she greeted back. "Is Hinata here?"

"Yeah, she's here. She's in the kitchen washing the dishes."

"May I speak with her, please? It's _very_ important." Sakura asked in a desperate tone.

"Umm, sure." He turned his head towards the kitchen. "Hinata, Sakura's here and she wants to talk to you."

The Hyuuga washed and dried up the last dish before she went to the door. The Uzumaki moved out of the way and went to the kitchen so he could give the two teen girls some privacy.

"Hi, Sakura." she greeted with a smile. "Naruto said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Um, yes, I do. And it's about you and Sasuke."

When the pink-haired girl mentioned the Uchiha's name, Hinata quickly closed the door, so Naruto wouldn't hear their conversation.

"M-M-Me and S-S-Sasuke? W-W-What are you talking about?" she stuttered nervously, pretending that her and Sasuke don't have an affair.

"Look, Hinata, let me get straight to the point. Yesterday night, right after the party, there was a pair of purple panties and some cum on the floor. I tested it and the results showed that it was your panties and the cum was from both you and Sasuke." Sakura thoroughly explained. "Now I don't wanna judge you since you're my friend and all, but I just wanna know why? Why did you cheat on Naruto with Sasuke?

Hinata was quiet for a moment, knowing that her closet best friend had to find out about her and the Uchiha's secret affair. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her panties and the mixed cum on the floor in the closet. But nevertheless, she couldn't lie anymore, so she had no choice but to tell Sakura the truth.

"The reason why I cheated on Naruto with Sasuke's is because of the exciting thrill of it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Naruto, but not as much as Sasuke." she answered.

"But if you don't love Naruto like that anymore, then why didn't you break up with him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to." Hinata simply replied. "Look, I know it's not the answer you're looking for, but it's…it's just complicated.

"What do you mean it's complicated?"

"I mean, that sometimes I'm tired of being the good girl. At first I cheated on Naruto because me and him had an argument which led me to sleep with Sasuke out of anger. But later, I soon discovered that Sasuke was a better lover and boyfriend for me, than Naruto will ever be. Not only that, but I told Sasuke that I wanted to have this affair with him because just the thought of going back-and-forth between two men just turns me on so much that I can't explain it."

Sakura took in all the things that the once innocent and shy Hyuuga had to say. She known Hinata for a very long time and she _never_ expected her to act like this. All the pink-haired teen knew now that Hinata is a bad girl.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that Naruto don't know about this?" Sakura asked, even though she already knows the answer.

"No, he doesn't. And I'm keeping it this way." Hinata replied with a serious tone in her voice. "And I'm begging you not to tell him or anyone else. It's just a secret between us friends, okay?"

Sakura nods her head in understanding. "Okay, Hinata. I won't tell anybody. My lips are shut super tight."

"Good." she sighed in relief. "Oh, and by the way. Are my panties still at your house?"

"Nope, I got them right here in the DNA bag." the pink-haired girl pulled the clear, transparent bag out of her tote bag. "Here ya go."

Hinata took the bag from her. "Thanks. And umm…I'm sorry for having sex in your closet and leaving a mess in there." she blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, that's okay. Hell, I'll probably do the same thing in your house if I was cheating on Lee with another guy." Sakura waved it off like it was nothing. "But anyways, that's all I came here for, so see ya later, Hinata." she waved her goodbyes to her indigo-haired friend before she walked down the sidewalk.

"Bye, Sakura." Hinata waved to her retreating friend.

She hid the bag with her panties in it inside her jacket. She went back inside the house and closed the door.

When Hinata went back to the kitchen to put her dried-up dishes in the cupboard, Naruto was very curious in what the two girls had discussed.

"So, Hinata. What did Sakura wanted to talk to you about?" he asked while taping up his arms.

"Oh, nothing, really. It was just about personal girly things." she lied.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry if I was being nosy. I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright with Sakura." the blonde-haired teen said as he got up from the table.

"Why are your arms taped-up like that?" the Hyuuga asked curiously, pointing to the white taped-covered arms.

"I'm going with Kiba to the gym to train. He's gonna help me work on my quads and triceps." he answered.

"Oh, alright, then. Have a great time." Hinata said as she gave her blonde-haired boyfriend a hug.

"Alright, honey, I will." Naruto said while he returned the hug.

He gently pulled out of the hug and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "I'll be back in the evening at about 5 or 6p.m., so I'll call you early when I'm about to come home."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." she gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

"Bye, Hinata," he waved to his indigo-haired girlfriend as he left out the door.

"Bye, Naruto." she waved back to him as she watched her boyfriend leave the house.

Hinata went back inside the house and sat on the couch.

"***sighs* **Geez, it's so boring around here. I need something to do while Naruto is out." she sighed to herself in complete boredom.

Suddenly, her prayers had just been answered when her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Hinata."

"Oh, hey, Sasuke. How you doing?"

"I'm doing great. But listen, the reason why I called you is because I was wondering if you wanna go to the gym with me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, yeah." she replied happily.

"Great! Meet me at the back entrance of the gym at 2p.m."

"Okay, Sasuke, see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up the phone and Hinata quickly changed into her gym clothes and headed out the door. Hinata walked to the back of the gym where she was greeted by a very sexy raven-haired Uchiha.

"Hey, Hinata. You look very beautiful in that outfit."

"Oh, thanks, Sasuke. You look handsome yourself."

"Come on, let's go in." He held the door open for her like a kind gentlemen.

Once Hinata entered the gym, her eyes almost popped out of her head and she immediately hid behind the large bin of towels.

"Hinata, what's wrong." Sasuke asked with concern while also hiding behind the large bin.

"Aw, crap! I knew that I have forgotten that Naruto told me that he was going to the gym with Kiba today." the Hyuuga whispered frantically as she saw her blonde-haired boyfriend working out on one of the machines.

"Don't worry about that, Hinata. That dobe won't be able to see us because we'll just hide in the men's locker room." he said bluntly.

"That's good and all, but I thought we were gonna workout." she said with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, we are gonna workout all right." the Uchiha purred seductively, which made Hinata blushed heavily. "Come on, let's hurry up and go in the locker room before anyone else goes in.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her to the men's locker room. Luckily for them, no one was in there so it was all clear.

"You ready, sweetie?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"Uh-huh. But let me tied my shoes first. I almost slipped on the wet tiles." Hinata replied as she bends down to tie her unlaced tennis shoes.

Seeing the indigo-haired Hyggua's plump luscious ass in the air was making the Uchiha _very _painfully hard. Not giving her enough time to tie the other shoe, he pulled her into one of the shower stalls and placed a forceful, needy kiss on her soft lips.

Hinata kissed him back with as much needed lust and desire. Sasuke pushed her against the wall and he began nibbling on her collarbone. Then he left butterfly kisses on her neck down to her cleavage. Hinata silently got the message and she took off her black tank top. The Uchiha began sucking and licking on her right breast while kneading the other. Hinata moaned into his ears while Sasuke continued his ministrations on her big boobs.

After he was done, Hinata yanked his blue shirt off and began sucking on his neck. She bit on the nape of his neck, making him hiss in pleasure. She then went a little lower and licked his nipples. Sasuke groan when she blew hot air on the hardened buds.

"Ohh, fuck. Hinata, that feels soooo good." the Uchiha moaned while he grind his clothed hardened member against her lower stomach.

The Hyuuga decided to be naughty and slid her hand down Sasuke's black shorts. She grabbed his dick, making the raven-haired boy groan in ecstasy.

"You like that, Sasuke. You like the way I play with your dick." she teased with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yes, Hinata! Oh, fuck, yes! Fuck, yes!" he moaned while thrusting his hips inside her small hands.

Sasuke, wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine, slid his hand down her blue short-shorts and stuck a finger inside her wet cunt. Hinata immediately removed her hand from his shorts and lend back against the wall, feeling weak in her knees.

He inserted another finger and kept pumping them in and out of her.

"You like that, Hinata. You like the way I finger-fucked your pussy." Sasuke teased seductively with a mischievous smirk like Hinata did to him earlier.

"Ahhh, oh, yes, Sasuke! Mmmmm, oh, yes!" the indigo-haired girl moaned while she spread her legs wider to make him go deeper.

Sasuke removed his fingers from her womanhood and licked them clean. Then he kissed her again, making her taste herself. After a few minutes of making out, Sasuke pulled his shorts off along with the Hyuuga's. She placed her hands on the shower stall wall and spread her legs out so he could enter her from behind.

Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance and without another word from the Hyuuga he entered her.

**-Meanwhile-**

Man, that was a great workout session. Thanks for coming to the gym with me." Naruto said to the dog ninja.

"Anytime, man. Just helping a friend out." Kiba said with a fanged grin. "But anyways, let's hit the showers. I totally reek."

"Ha ha, no kidding, Kiba. You smell like a wet dog." Naruto cracked as he began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, shut up, Naruto. You smell worse than me." Kiba countered back with a laugh of his own.

The two teens made their way to the men's locker room. Naruto was the first to enter. But when he entered the locker room, he heard a weird sound. Like a feminine moan or something.

"Hello. Is someone in here?" the blonde-haired teen called out.

Hinata and Sasuke, who was still inside the shower stalls, suddenly froze in place at hearing Naruto's voice.

"_Oh, shit! Naruto's here!"_ Hinata thought frantically. _"I hope he don't catch us. Please, God. Please, don't let Naruto find out about Sasuke and me_

_._** So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Hinata and Sasuke stood perfectly still in a compromising position in the shower stall while Naruto kept looking around the locker room to see who it was that was making those moaning sounds.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Kiba asked his paranoid friend.

"Shh, shut up, Kiba! I'm trying to hear those weird moaning sounds again. I think there's someone in here." the blonde-haired teen said, still inspecting the locker room.

"Look, man, there's no one in here. It's just me and you. And besides, I bet that it was probably one of the old heaters that was making those noises." he reassured his friend.

"Naruto stopped searching the locker room. "Yeah, you're right. It must have been my imagination or something.

"You bet your narrow ass, I'm right." Kiba teased in a playfully cocky manner. "Now come on so we can get washed up."

"Alright." Naruto said once he and Kiba peeled off their clothes and got in the individuals shower stalls.

Kiba got in the stall next to Naruto and Naruto got in the stall right next to the one that his girlfriend and Sasuke are in.

The Uzumaki turned on the faucet and began cleansing himself. While he was scrubbing himself, he accidently dropped his soap on the tile floor.

"Aw, damn it!" Naruto cursed softly to himself as he bends down to pick up the slippery bar of soap.

Once he picked up the soap, he saw some clothes on the floor right next to his stall.

"_Hmm, these clothes look familiar. In fact, it looks just like Hinata and…"_

"Yo, Naruto, toss me another bar of soap, would ya?" Kiba called out, suddenly interrupting his thought.

"Yeah, okay." the Uzumaki said as he got back up.

He retrieved another bar of soap and tossed it over to the dog ninja's stall, completely forgetting about the unknown clothes on the floor.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem, bro." Naruto said as he resumed washing himself.

Once they were fully clean, they dried themselves up, got dressed, and got out of the locker room.

"Man, I am so glad they're gone." the Uchiha sighed in relief. "Now we can finish what we started."

"Yeah." Hinata also sighed in relief, knowing that her secret affair is still safe. "Now please move. I'm ready."

The Uchiha didn't need to hear another word as he began pounding her. Hinata moaned as she felt him repeatedly hit her g-spot.

"Ohh, Sasuke. Harder, faster. Oh, please, fuck me harder and faster!" she moaned/begged in lust.

Sasuke gladly obliged and fucked her even harder and faster, making the Hyuuga struggled to balance herself to stand up on the wall.

Luckily for her, the floor wasn't wet enough for her to slip and fall so she was alright.

"Ohh, fuck, Hinata. You feel so good around my dick." he grunted while he increased his thrusts.

Hinata arched her back as she felt the Uchiha pulling on her long hair, which turned her on so much that she felt like she was about to explode.

"Sasuke, ahhh, I'm so close. I think I'm gonna cum." the Hyuuga moaned loudly as she squeezed her inner walls around his member.

"Uhhh, me too. I'm gonna cum too." the Uchiha groaned in lust as he felt her squeeze his dick, making his head spin in ecstasy.

After a few more hard thrusts, Hinata let out a small, quiet-like scream as she came on his dick. Not too far behind, Sasuke let out a low, deep growl as he released a huge load of his semen inside her awaiting womb.

Once they recovered from their climax, Sasuke pulled himself out of her. Feeling a little weak in her knees, Hinata slid halfway to the floor until the Uchiha grabbed her by the waist, so she could balance herself on her feet.

"Thanks, Sasuke. That was intense." she panted with a smile.

"Anytime, babe. I just wanted to spice things up." he said with a smile of his own.

"Heh heh, you sure did." Hinata giggled softly. "Anyway, since we're already in the shower stall, let's clean ourselves up."

"Sounds good to me." the Uchiha agreed as he turned on the faucet.

The Hyuuga gave him a bar of soap and a scrubber and they both began to wash off the sweat and cum off their bodies. After they were squeaky clean, Sasuke turned off the faucet and grabbed two clean, white towels for himself and Hinata. The two teens dried themselves off and put their clothes and shoes back on. Fortunately, their clothes didn't get wet because they were thrown on the small, brown bench away from the shower head.

While Hinata was in the mirror straitening up her hair, she suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate in her gym shorts. She took it out and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Hinata. I'm just calling to let you know that I will be coming home in a few minutes." Naruto announced.

The indigo-haired girl flinched at her blonde-haired boyfriend's statement. "O-Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye." Hinata hung up her phone and she trembled nervously.

The Hyuuga rushed over to the Uchiha who just got finished tying his tennis shoes.

"Sasuke, I need to hurry up and go home before Naruto does!" she said frantically.

"Alright, then. Let's go." the raven-haired boy said as he peeked out of the door to see if anybody was coming.

Once the coast was clear, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and they both quickly dashed out the men's locker room. Afraid of going through the front door, Hinata suggested that they should go out the backdoor because Naruto might see them walking together. The raven-haired teen obeyed her suggestion and they went out the backdoor.

The Hyuuga and the Uchiha walked down the sidewalk, until Hinata suddenly spotted Naruto and Kiba walking two feet in front of them. In fact, they were going on the same path that she and Sasuke planned to go. She stopped in her tracks, making the Uchiha stop as well.

"Oh, no, it's Naruto! Quick, Sasuke, we need to go to a different direction. I need to get home before he does." she desperately demanded.

"Okay, let's go through the training field. They won't see us there, since it's a shortcut." he stated.

"Alright, let's go." Hinata said as she pulled the Uchiha by the arm, so they can rush home quickly.

The two teens ran through the training fields, which blocked the view of anyone, especially Naruto, to see them.

**-Meanwhile-**

Naruto and Kiba were walking down the sidewalk having a small conversation.

"So, Naruto, how's Hinata doing." Kiba asked suddenly.

"Oh, she's doing fine. In fact, she's at home right now." he replied.

"Hn, okay. Well, I'm glad she's alright then, since she _is_ with a hard-headed knucklehead like you." the dog ninja cracked playfully.

"Heh heh, shut up, Kiba." Naruto chuckled.

"What, it's true. I mean, I don't know how Hinata put up with you." Kiba said in defense.

"Trust me, man. I don't act that way around her. I may be a wild teen, but at least I'm a romantic gentleman to her." the Uzumaki stated truthfully.

"Oh, okay, that's great to hear." Kiba said with a fanged grin.

"So, Kiba, have you found the right girl yet?" Naruto asked out-of-the-blue, which slightly caught the Inuzuka off guard, but he still kept his normal composure.

"Nah, not yet, man. I'm still looking for that special someome, but until then, I'm enjoying the single life, which is fucking great by the way." Kiba replied with a light chuckle.

The two best friends continued talking about random things until they came a few blocks from Kiba's house.

"Listen, Naruto, I gotta go home now. Akamaru's waiting for me, so see ya later." the Inuzuka said as he waved his goodbyes to the blonde-haired boy.

"See ya, Kiba." the Uzumaki waved back to the retreating brown-haired boy.

After the dog ninja was out of sight, Naruto resumed walking back home, very excited and anxious to see his awaiting indigo-haired girlfriend.

**-Meanwhile- **

"Hurry, Sasuke, we're almost there!" Hinata hollered out while she kept running at full speed, with the raven-haired teen trailing right behind her.

Once they reached the house, Hinata used her byakugan to check to see if Naruto made it home before her. Luckily for her, her blonde-haired boyfriend haven't made it home yet.

"Yes, we made it!" the Hyuuga cheered in glee.

"Mm-hmm, and right before that dobe, too." he agreed with her.

"Well, thanks for taking me to the gym. It was fun." Hinata smiled up at him.

"Anytime, Hinata." the Uchiha smiled back at her as he gazed deeply into her lavender-pale eyes.

Hinata and Sasuke, who was still standing on the front yard, looked into each other's eyes as they felt the intense love they have for each other. The Uchiha bought the Hyuuga into his warm embrace. She snuggled into the hug for a moment until she pulled apart, so she could kiss him. Sasuke placed his hands on her waist to bring her closer and to deepen the kiss.

But while they were making out, Hinata and Sasuke suddenly heard a loud outburst, which made them cease their intimate actions to see the one person that they, mostly Hinata, did not wanted to find out about their secret affair.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Naruto yelled in complete rage as he saw his girlfriend and friend kissing each other.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**A/N: I know many of you were wondering why Hinata won't break up with Naruto to be with Sasuke. Well, the reason why Hinata can't break up with Naruto is because she is sexually turned-on with cheating on him with Sasuke. It's like she's addicted to the thrill of an affair. I really hope this clears everything up.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Naruto had a pissed-off expression on his face as he watched his girlfriend and his now best friend kissing. He just stood there waiting for an answer.

"N-N-Naruto, I can explain. I…"

But before she could say anything, Naruto was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a baseball. He fell back on the ground unconscious. Hinata and Sasuke were looking around, trying to figure out who hit him, when the assaulter came out of a bush.

"Sakura?! Did you do this?!" Hinata asked in shock.

"Yep, I did it for you, so he wouldn't know about your secret affair." she admitted.

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Hinata asked with concern.

"Yep, all I have to do is take him back to me and Lee's house, erased his memories, and healed his head and he'll be alright." Sakura replied.

"Thanks, Sakura." she smiled gratefully. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Just make sure you be extra careful about showing your affections in public." the pink-haired girl advised.

"Okay, I will." she nods her head in understanding.

"Good." Sakura lift Naruto over her shoulders. "Naruto will be back as soon as I'm finish with him." she noted once she left, leaving the two teens behind.

"Well, Sasuke, it was an exciting day and all, but I'm gonna go into the house so I could rest." Hinata said.

"Alright, sweetie. And don't forget to come over to my house tonight at 10:00p.m., so we could have some more fun." Sasuke said seductively.

She blushed at his comment. "Okay, I'll be there." she noted.

The raven-haired boy hugged the indigo-haired girl before he went back to his house.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura carried Naruto all the way to her and Lee's house. She unlocked the door and went inside. Luckily, Lee wasn't there so she had the house to herself. She placed Naruto on the couch and began using the memory-wiping justu to erase his memories of him seeing Hinata and Sasuke kissing. Once his memories were erased, Sakura began healing Naruto's head with her medical healing justu. It only took five minutes until the blonde-haired teen had a full recovery. As if right on time, Naruto had gain conscious and lazily gazed at his surroundings.

"Ugghh, where am I?" he stirred as he sat up from the couch.

"Naruto, you're okay." Sakura exclaimed in joy, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, I-I'm doing fine. But seriously, Sakura, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah that…umm…you were mysterious attacked from behind while you were walking home." she lied. "But luckily for you, I found you lying on the ground, so I bought you here and heal your head wound."

"I'm very grateful that you help me, but does Hinata know about this?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I told her that you were going to be fine 'cause she's been at home waiting for you." she continued lying.

"Well, okay, thanks for healing me and everything. I'm gonna go home to Hinata, so see ya later, Sakura." he waved his goodbyes to her before he left to go back home to his girlfriend.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto rushed home to Hinata, desperately wanting to see her. He made it to the house and knocked on the door. He only waited a few seconds before the door was open to reveal the indigo-haired girl.

"Hey, Hinata. I'm home."

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're back." she beamed as she threw herself into his arms. "I missed you."

"And I missed you, too, babe." he returned her hug. "'Cause I had the most fucked-up afternoon."

She broke the embrace. "What do you mean?"

"Well, while I was walking home from the gym when all of sudden, I was attacked from behind by some unknown person."

"Oh, really?" Hinata gasp in 'surprise'. "That's terrible. Sakura told me everything that had happened to you. Is your head still hurting?"

"No, it's actually better. But if I ever find that bastard who attacked me, I swear that I will kick their ass so hard that he will be in a fucking coma!" Naruto declared in fury. "But enough about my day, how was yours."

"Oh, I did nothing all day, really. Just relaxing on the couch." she fibbed.

Hinata took a quick glance at the clock, which read 9:27p.m. She was supposed to go over to Sasuke's house at 10:00p.m. Hinata immediately came up with a plan to try to get her boyfriend to bed early.

"Um, Naruto, shouldn't you be going to bed soon. I mean, you need your rest after all the things that you went through." she said bluntly.

"Mmm, you know what, you're right. I need to get some sleep. Just give me five minutes to wash up and change out of my gym clothes and I'll be right in the bed." he stated as he walked up the stairs.

Hinata mentally cheered inside her mind when her plan succeeded.

"_Yes, it worked. I can't believe it worked. Now I can sneak out to see Sasuke again."_ she thought happily as she also went up the stairs.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Naruto came out of the bathroom dressed in only his pajama pants and laid in the bed. His indigo-haired girlfriend came into the bedroom to check on him.

"You're all tuck in nice and snuggly?" Hinata asked in a babyish tone.

"Heh heh, yes, I am, sweetie." he chuckled with a smile.

She kissed him on his forehead. "Good night, Naruto."

"Good night, Hinata."

The Hyuuga left out the room and stood near the door to watch her boyfriend sleep. She waited until she finally heard him snore.

"Yes, Naruto's asleep. Sasuke, here I come." she whispered to herself.

She was about to quietly close the door when she heard Naruto groan out her name.

"H-Hinata! Hinata!" he repeatedly groaned while he tossed and turned on the bed, throwing off the covers in the process.

Hinata immediately rushed inside the bedroom to check on him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

He stopped turning to look at her. "H-Huh? Oh, hey, Hinata. Sorry about that. I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"Aw, poor Naruto." she cooed softly as she hugged him. "Are you okay, now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But now I can't sleep."

"Do you want some warm milk? That always helps you sleep." she asked.

"Actually…" He lends and whispers hotly into her ear. "…I want you."

Hinata was supposed to sneak out to Sasuke's house in the next ten minutes. She tried to come up with an excuse, but her thoughts were completely pushed aside when Naruto pulled her in for a kiss.

The blonde-haired boy nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for an entrance inside her sweet cavern. She opened her mouth and his tongue quickly darted in to tangle tongues with hers. Their tongues twisted and turned for a moment until she felt her cell phone vibrate inside her pocket.

While she still made out with her boyfriend, she took out her cell phone and took a quick peek at her caller ID. It read Sasuke Uchiha and the time was 10:21p.m., which shock the Hyuuga.

"_Oh, no, it's Sasuke. I forgot all about…mmm."_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto sucked on her tongue.

Still into the passionate kiss, she cut her cell phone off and placed it on the dresser.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"Hinata, I want you so fucking much. It's been a while since we had sex and I want this night to last forever." the Uzumaki said sweetly.

"I want you, too, Naruto." She smiled at him.

Anxious for her blonde-haired boyfriend to touch her bare flesh, Hinata took off her shirt. Since she didn't have a bra on, Naruto had easy access to her big, juicy breasts. He placed his mouth on her right breast while he used his hand to massage and fondle her left breast. Hinata moaned when she felt his tongue circled around her hardened nipple.

"Ohh, Naruto." she moaned as she arched her back to feel more of his tongue on her boob.

The Uzumaki then switched breasts, giving it the same equal treatment as the other. After both breasts were completely satisfied, Naruto gently laid Hinata back on the bed and began leaving butterfly kisses on her neck, chest, and stomach. He continued his trail of kisses down to the hem of her gym shorts.

He tugged on the shorts and Hinata lifted her legs up to help him remove the piece of clothing. Naruto also removed her damp panties and tossed them on the floor along with the shorts. He spread her legs apart and dipped his tongue into her soaked pussy. Hinata grabbed a fistful of his spikey, golden locks when he sucked on her clit.

"Mmm, ahhh, ohhh, Naruto, yes!" she groaned in pleasure while Naruto left her clit to lick at her folds.

Wanting to give his girlfriend more pleasure, Naruto inserted two fingers inside her womanhood. Hinata yelped when she felt his digits enter her. The fingering and the sucking on her pussy lips made the Hyuuga thrash her head back-and-forth on the pillow.

"Naruto, I-I'm gonna cum." she warned/moaned as she felt her orgasm coming to a close end.

The Uzumaki pumped and licked her pussy a few more seconds before he pulled out his slick digits.

Hinata let out a dissatisfied whine. "Naruto, why did you stop? I was so close." She gave him the puppy-dog eyes look, which made him chuckle.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just didn't want you to cum so early." he replied in a sweet, caring tone.

Hinata was still disappointed that she didn't get her release. As a result, she wanted to give Naruto a piece of his own medicine. In order words, if she couldn't have her release, then Naruto couldn't have his either.

"Okay, Naruto, I understand." she said with a mischievous smile. "But now it's your turn."

The Hyuuga roughly, yet playfully pushed the Uzumaki on the bed. She ripped off his bed pants along with his boxers and tossed them on the floor with the other articles of clothing. The head of the Uzumaki's dick was glistening with pre-cum. The Hyuuga's mouth began to water and she quickly engulfed his manhood. She bobbed her head while she licked and sucked on the member, which made her boyfriend grunt and groan in lust.

"Uhn, oh, fuck, Hinata! It feels sooo fucking good!" Naruto groaned as he lightly yanked on her hair to make her go faster and deeper.

Wanting to give him equal pleasure that he gave her, Hinata used one of her hands to play with his balls. She squeezed them, making Naruto let out a shaky, lust-filled groan as he was nearing his climax.

"Ahhh, Hinata, I'm gonna cum!" he announced with a groan.

Hinata slowly licked the base of his shaft up to the tip before she ceased her ministrations, making Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hinata, why did you stop? Keep going, babe. I'm almost there." he whined.

"Sorry, Naruto, but since you didn't give me my release, I'm not gonna give you yours." she said with a wicked smile.

"Heh heh, oh, I see. I guess I do deserve that. So, how's about I make it up to you." he said with a sly smirk.

"By doing what, exactly?" she asked teasingly, even though she obvious knew the answer.

"By doing _this_." was all he said before he got on top of her and inserted his painfully hard dick inside her pussy.

Hinata immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and she bucked her hips, silently telling him to move. He got the message and he began thrusting into her at a regular pace, which was not enough for the indigo-haired girl below him.

"Naruto, please go faster, please." she demanded.

Naruto obliged and he thrust into her faster than ever. Hinata desperately held on to him as she left crescent moon-shaped nail marks on his tan-skinned back. While the Uzumaki was fucking his girlfriend, he had a great, wicked idea. He wanted to hear her beg for him to fuck her, which is a big turn-on for him. Naruto slowed down his thrusts until he completely ceased to a stop. Hinata looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, wondering why he suddenly came to a halt.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked with a slight hint of sexually, frustrated anger in her tone.

"I want you to beg for it." he answered bluntly. "Beg for me to fuck the shit outta you, Hinata." he commanded huskily.

"Please, Naruto. Please, move. I…I want you to fuck me, please! I'm begging you, please fuck me!" she moaned/begged while she thrusts her hips to make her boyfriend move.

"Heh, that's more like it, my little bitch." the Uzumaki purred in satisfaction once he began to thrust his hips.

Naruto was pounding inside her at even a faster and harder pace. The bed began to shake and the whole room was filled with the strong scent of sex and the loud sounds of moans, groans, and grunts. Hinata felt Naruto repeatedly hit her pleasure spot and she was beginning to get close to the edge.

"N-N-Naruto, ahhh, I'm…I'm gonna cum!" she moaned.

"Unghh, me, too, babe. Cum for me, cum for me…_now_!" he groaned as he was getting close to the edge as well.

The Hyuuga let out a pleasure-filled scream as she came all over Naruto's dick. Following right behind her, the Uzumaki thrust inside her a few more times before he released a huge load of his seed into her awaiting womb.

They both panted for air until Naruto flipped Hinata on top of him. He straddled her hips and she lowered herself on his still-hardened dick. She rode him at her own pace, which was hard and fast. Naruto matched his thrusts with hers so they both could experience equal pleasure. He used one hand to hold her up while she used his other hand to pinch her nipple. She yelped in both pain and pleasure and she placed her hands on his chest to feel more of his touches.

"Oh, Naruto, mmm, yes, yes!" she hissed out.

"You like that, huh? You like this, you slut?" Naruto teased as he pinched her other nipple.

"Yes, Naruto, oh, yes, I love it!" Hinata cried out in ecstasy as her inner walls tightly vice-gripped his dick.

Hinata let out a shaky scream as she released her honey on his member. Naruto pounds into her three more times before he came again, this time filling basically her entire womb with his warm semen, which slowly leaked out from her womanhood. She removed herself from his limp shaft and rolled over to cuddle next to her blond-haired boyfriend. Naruto lend over to his side of the bed, grabbed the covers, and placed it over Hinata and himself.

"Wow, Naruto, that was amazing!" she panted/commented.

"It sure was, baby." he agreed breathlessly. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you, too, Naruto." she said tiredly as she gave him a passionate kiss.

The couple snuggled up to each other as sleep claimed them both for the lovely night.

**-The next morning-**

Hinata was sleeping peacefully next to her boyfriend. Suddenly, her stomach began to churn and she felt bile rising up to her throat. She immediately jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach of her contents and held on to the toilet. After she was done puking, Hinata flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and used a little mouthwash cup to fill it with water, so she could quench her mouth.

"I-I don't understand this. Why am I throwing up? I didn't eat anything bad or nothing. In fact, I was feeling fine yesterday, so what could it be?" she asked herself while she continued trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

The Hyuuga's thoughts swirled around her mind until she came up with a scary, life-changing conclusion.

"No, it couldn't be! I-I can't be pregnant that quick! Naruto and I had sex last night. Unless…" She fell upon her knees and shook in fear, the look of worry evident on her pale face. "…I'm p-p-pregnant with S-S-Sasuke's baby!"

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is late. I was having writer's block, so this chapter may not be good, which depends on how you readers felt about it after you read it.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She shook her head in disbelief while she held her stomach.

"_I can't believe it. No, I-I won't believe it unless I take a pregnancy test."_ she thought.

Hinata was bought out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto shift in the bed. He woke up to give her a hug, but she didn't hug him back.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She turned around to face him. "Oh, nothing, Naruto. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About, you know, random things." she replied nervously.

"Oh, okay, well I'm gonna go cook us some breakfast. What do you want me to fix you?" he asked.

"Um, nothing, I don't feel like eating right now." Hinata replied weakly as she felt like throwing up again.

"Hinata are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked once he placed a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "Oh, damn! You're getting a little hot. I think you need to go to the doctor."

"No, that's okay, Naruto. I don't need to go to the doctor." she quickly waved his suggestion off. "I'm just gonna hang out with Sakura."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor?" Naruto asked again.

"Of course, I'm sure, Naruto. I'll be fine. And besides, it's probably the weather that's making me feel hot." she assured.

"Um, well, if you say so, Hinata, then I believe you. But make sure you're safe. I don't want you to get attack from behind like me." he stated.

"Okay, I will." Hinata said as she kissed him on his lips. "Bye, Naruto."

"Bye, Hinata." he waved to his girlfriend once she exited the door.

While Hinata was walking down the sidewalk, she felt her forehead again. It was getting hotter than before, so she decided to go to Sakura, so she could check on her. Normally, she would have let Naruto take her to the doctor, but she wanted her medical results to be confidential. Not only that, but if she went to the hospital by herself, then one of her friends might overhear her pregnancy results and spread rumors to everyone. She had to make sure that she was indeed pregnant. Hinata finally arrived at Sakura and Lee's house. She knocked on the door to be greeted by Lee.

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hi, Lee. I was wondering if Sakura was here."

"Oh, yes, she's here. She's in the kitchen." he replied, pointing to the direction of said kitchen.

"Thanks, Lee." Hinata said before she entered the house.

She went into the kichen where she saw the pink-haired girl pouring herself out a glass of orange juice.

"Hi, Sakura."

"Oh, hi, Hinata. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her juice.

"I need you to do a test on me." she answered.

"What kind of test?"

"A…A pregnancy test."

Sakura _almost_ spit out her orange juice at Hinata's response. "D-Did you said that you need a pregnancy test?" she asked in bewitchment.

"Yes, I did." the indigo-haired girl whispered.

"But, why would you come to me? Why not go to the doctor, especially Tsunade." Sakura asked in confusion. She's way better in the art of medical justu than me."

"Because I don't want her or no one else to know. I want it to be a secret." she replied.

"Okay, I can understand that, but sooner or later, you gonna have to tell someone. If you don't, they still gonna know because of your belly getting bigger." Sakura explain thoroughly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hinata sighed in defeat. "Well, anyway, I'm ready to take a pregnancy test."

"Okay." Sakura drunk up all of her orange juice and placed her empty glass on the table. "Let's go."

Hinata followed Sakura to the bathroom. The pinked-haired girl took out a small box with the pregnant stick in it and gave it to the Hyuuga.

"Okay, Hinata, all you gotta do is pee on this stick and your results will show up. If it's blue, then its means you're pregnant, but if it's red, then it means you're not pregnant, understand." Sakura explained.

"Uh-huh, got it." She nods her head.

Sakura exited the bathroom, leaving the Hyuuga inside to take the test. She waited outside the door for a few minutes until the indigo-haired teen came out of the bathroom.

"So, what does it say?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Hinata took another glance at the pregnancy stick. "It said that I'm pregnant. B-But I'm not sure if it's accurate."

"Why of course it's accurate, Hinata. In fact, it's 99.9% accurate. So it can't be wrong." she stated.

"Well, sometimes these pregnancy tests can be wrong." Hinata said in denial. "So, maybe there's a different kind of test that I could take. You know, just to make sure that I'm _really_ pregnant."

"Yeah, it's a quick pregnancy test that Tsunade taught me. Luckily for you, I have mastered it now." she replied with a smile.

"Great! What do I have to do?" the Hyuuga beamed in relief.

"Just lift up your shirt and I will use a justu to feel your stomach. If my hand glows, then you're pregnant, but if it don't…well, I think you know the rest." the pink-haired teen chuckled. "Now, let's get started, shall we. So, lift up your shirt."

Hinata did as she was told and lifted up her shirt. Sakura then performed a series of hand signs and placed her hand on the Hyuuga's stomach. She slowly felt around until her hand began to glow a light pink color.

"Well, Hinata, you got your answer. You _are _pregnant." Sakura stated. "Congratulations, aren't you happy?"

"N-No, I'm scared." she said as she began to cry.

Sakura immediately wrapped an arm around Hinata to comfort her. "Why you're sacred? Is it because it might be Sasuke's child?"

"Mm-hmm." she simply nods in response.

"It's gonna be okay, Hinata. And besides, there also might be chance that you might be pregnant with _Naruto's_ child." Sakura assured her.

The indigo-haired Hyuuga ceased her sobbing. "Y-Yeah, t-that's true. But if the baby turns out to be Sasuke's then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just tell Naruto that he is not the father. I know he's gonna be _very_ mad at first, but I bet he'll understand." Sakura advised.

"Geez, I hope so. Because I also have to tell Sasuke that he might be the father, too." Hinata said nervously.

"Well, you gotta wait until the baby is born. Because right now, it's obviously impossible to tell who fathered your unborn child." the pink-haired girl stated in a manner-of-a-fact way.

"Yeah, I know." Hinata sighed.

"So, are you gonna tell Naruto you're pregnant?" she asked.

"No, not right now. I'll tell him in the next two weeks to make my pregnancy more believable. But now, I think I'm gonna tell Sasuke first, since me and him got intimate a couple of times." the Hyuuga replied.

"Okay, I wish you the best of luck." Sakura said, giving her a hug.

She returned the hug. "Thanks, Sakura."

"Oh, and Hinata, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your pregnancy." the pink-haired teen said with a wink.

Hinata gave her a thankful smile in return. "Okay." she said before she waved her goodbyes and exited the house.

The Hyuuga decided to walk over to Sasuke's house, so she could tell him the news. She was expecting him to be in house, but he was outside getting his mail.

"Hi, Sasuke."

He looked up from his mail. "Oh, hi, Hinata. What's up?"

"Umm, there's something that I need to tell you."

"Uh-huh, what is it." he urged on.

The Hyuuga began twiddling her fingers. "Umm, I'm…I'm pregnant."

Sasuke immediately dropped his mail on the ground after hearing her words. "Y-Y-You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant." she said again.

The Uchiha was silence for a minute until he found his words. "Wow, you're pregnant, huh? Geez, that's exciting news. And I will be there to take care of you and our child." he said with happiness as he caressed both her hands.

"I appreciate that Sasuke, but there's might be a 50% chance that Naruto might be the father. I just came over here to tell you first before I tell him." Hinata said.

"Oh, okay, I understand. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call or text me." he stated sincerely.

"Alright, I will. But don't get your hopes up if the baby's not yours." Hinata said serious as she gently pulled her hands from his grip. "I mean, I don't want you to waste your life raising a child that is not yours."

"Hinata, don't worry about me. It's _my _decision. I care about you and I wanna help you raise the baby. But like you said, it might be Naruto's, so if it is, then I have no chose but to back off and let you and Naruto raise the baby together." Sasuke stated. "And besides, we won't know which one of us the biological father until the baby is born. Then Tsunade could give us a paternity test and we'll have our answer."

"Sure we will. But until then, I gotta take care of myself and the baby that's growing inside me." the Hyuuga said, placing a hand on her belly.

"I think that's a good idea, Hinata." he agreed with her.

"Well, it's nice talking to you, Sasuke, but I gotta go home now."

"Alright, Hinata. See ya." the Uchiha said as he gave her a hug and let her go.

"Bye, Sasuke." she said while she strolled down the sidewalk to the house.

Hinata walked back to her and Naruto's house. She used her key to let herself in. She saw her blonde-haired boyfriend watching the television.

"I'm back, Naruto." she announced.

He immediately jumped off the couch. "Hinata, are you okay. How are you feeling?" he asked frantically while feeling her forehead.

"Naruto, calm down, I'm fine." she gave him a reassuring smile.

The Uzumaki took his hand off her forehead. "Heh heh, sorry that I overreacted. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." he said sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head.

"Aw, that's okay. You were just looking after my health, after all." she said. "But anyways, I got my appetite back, so I'm ready to eat."

"Good, because I save you some bacon and toast for ya."

"Thanks, Naruto." the Hyuuga kissed him on the cheek before she went to the kitchen to eat her late breakfast.

After Hinata ate up all her food, she went inside her purse and pulled out a small, dark purple notebook. She decided to write down all the items she needed to get for the baby. She suddenly stopped writing when she heard a knock on the door. The Hyuuga looked around to see if

Naruto would answer the door, but he was nowhere to be found. She placed the notebook back inside her purse before she got up to answer the door.

"What's up, Hinata."

"Hi, Kiba. I'm guessing you're here for Naruto, right?"

"Uh-huh, where is that hyper son-of-a-bitch?" he teased in a playfully manner.

"Um, I don't know. He's somewhere in the house. You can come in and look for him if you want." she offered as she step aside.

"Thanks." the dog ninja was about to step inside the house when he smelt an unknown scent.

"What's that smell?" Kiba asked when he began to sniff Hinata. "I can hardly put my finger on it, but smells like a mixture of your scent and an unknown male's scent." he guessed.

"W-W-What do you mean?" she asked/stuttered nervously, hoping that Kiba wouldn't find out that she was pregnant, even though he probably would because of his heighten sense of smell.

After Kiba was done sniffing her, he took in her scent and came to a surprisingly conclusion, which made his eyes widened in shock.

"Hinata Hyuuga…are you…expecting?" Kiba exclaimed/asked.

"Expecting what?" the blonde-haired Uzumaki asked curiously as he was climbing down the stairs.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
